1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems containing numbers, letters or other indicia for display, and, more specifically, to a magnetic display system affording easy substitution of alphanumeric display elements.
2. Background
Information about a wide range of products and services are often displayed on signs or billboards. It is often necessary to change the information displayed due to competitive factors, seasonal considerations, special promotions or for numerous other reasons.
Motor fuel, such as gasoline, is typical of a product for which information, such as pricing, changes frequently. The price of gasoline is typically advertised to the consumer by signage located on the premises of a service station. The signs are usually close to the road, and thus remote from the office or payment booth. They are typically elevated to increase their visibility to passing motorists. Such signs may be lighted for the same reasons, as well as to emphasize brand names and other consumer information. All of these factors raise problems with respect to changing the displayed information.
Display systems wherein numbers and letters are provided on individual tiles or placards have been in use for decades. Substitutions are made by replacing one tile having a first alphanumeric character with another having a second alphanumeric character.
Most popular currently is a system which uses flat screened plastic tiles that slide into parallel tracks affixed to a surface. Tiles are manipulated by an extendable arm having a suction cup at the end thereof which is pressed against the flat surface of the tile to create a suction grip.
A less popular system uses injection molded or thermoformed alphanumeric characters having two rows of parallel hooks on the back of the characters. The characters are manipulated by an extension arm having a contractible jaw that is managed by squeezing a lever at the end of the extension arm. The characters are grasped with the jaw, then hooked on parallel tracks affixed to a flat support surface.
The first described system is very problematic because once the tiles are in the tracks, removing them for the purpose of substitution is very difficult. The operator has to hit the tile face with the suction cup, which is usually eight or more feet away from the operator""s hands. This action requires great force so that a suction grip is achieved. The chance of achieving good suction decreases as a tile face gets older, rougher and scratched, and as the rubber end of the suction cup hardens with age and becomes less flexible. Maintenance of such systems is costly.
The second described system is no less difficult. The hooks on the back of the characters must be solidly pushed onto the tracks for positive engagement therewith to avoid being knocked off by the wind when used in an outdoor display. This system is very operator unfriendly if one does not have the use of a step ladder or walkboard.
In both systems, the tracks on which the tiles or characters rest cause discoloration and shadows on the face of the sign, lessening the attractiveness of particularly back lighted signs. A large inventory of tiles or characters must be maintained, and, as it becomes necessary or desirable to change information, the inability to conveniently change the information creates serious service problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved display system in which information displayed can be easily and conveniently changed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved alphanumeric display system that permits convenient installation of same on the face of the signage.
The present invention is based upon my discovery that a system providing easy substitution of tiles and/or alphanumeric characters can be achieved using a zero force insertion multi-piece magnetic arrangement. The inventive magnetic display system can be used in connection with printed tiles or placards, shaped alphanumeric characters, or, indeed, with any type of rigid display member (hereinafter all of the above collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9cdisplay memberxe2x80x9d) which is to be affixed to a support surface.
In the preferred system, a first securing member is mounted to the back of the display member. The first securing member is generally triangular in shape, having an apex that functions as a male connecting element, and possesses a metallic insert, preferably centered above the apex. The second securing member is mounted to the support surface and comprises a V-shaped female connecting element. The second securing member is sized and shaped to accept, in the crotch thereof, the first securing member and to hold the apex of the first securing member. A magnet is mounted in the support surface at a point corresponding to the crotch of the second securing member so that a magnetic attraction is provided between the first securing member and the support surface upon the mating of the first and second securing members.
There may be further provided in the display member one or more small metallic masses for the purpose of facilitating manipulation and changing of the display member by a telescopic arm having one or more rare earth magnets at the end thereof. The display member can be picked up by holding a magnetic head against the surface of the display member in the area of the hidden magnetic metal mass. A strong attraction creates a strong and positive grip so that the display member can be easily lifted and positioned onto the support surface.
The V-shaped second securing member along with the preferably flush-mounted magnet in the support surface guide the first securing member into place. The magnetic attraction between the first securing member and the support surface keeps the display member centered and prevents its upward movement by strong wind. The male and female connecting elements also serve as centering devices and prevent vibrational disengagement of the display member from the support surface.
A better understanding of the present invention, its several aspects, and its advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings, wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention.